Love Will Save Us
by Nifty Niffler
Summary: Written for another site's Songfic Lyrics Challenge. Harry and Ginny come to an understanding before Harry and the others take off on their mission.


_**As I watch you move, across the moonlit room  
There's so much tenderness in your loving  
Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve  
God give me strength when I am leaving.**__****_

_**"Hands to Heaven" - Breathe**_

Harry wandered his room at Privet Drive. Since Dumbledore had died, he hadn't felt much of anything except pain. His mentor had been teaching him how to complete his destiny and defeat Voldemort. Now that the beloved Headmaster was dead, Harry was left to carry on the task of finding and destroying the remaining Horcruxes so Voldemort, himself, could be destroyed. Harry had found love and happiness for a brief span of time but walked away from her to protect her. He might as well have ripped his heart out and left it at her feet, he felt so empty, yet so filled with anguish.

His thoughts turned to her now. Soon, he would be seeing her again, for he was going to her home in a matter of minutes. He was about to turn seventeen and all the protections he'd lived under, that had kept him alive, were about to expire. His so-called family had already left with an Auror escort to go into hiding. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her again so soon after their 'break-up' but he had no where else to go and her family had taken him in and had become his own.

A soft knock sounded on his door. Harry crossed the room, pulled open the door and received the shock of his life. There she stood, fiery tresses pulled back into a braid that dangled down her back. He stood there dumbfounded, unable to move, his eyes drinking her in as though he was dying and she was his only hope for survival.

Harry didn't know who moved first, it didn't really matter. In the next instant, they had their arms tightly wrapped around each other, touching from chest to thigh, mouths desperately locked together, seeking the truth of the other's feelings. When he thought for sure his heart would burst from the unexpected joy, Harry pulled back, resting his head against hers. His shoulders began shaking, his breathing hitched, and tears ran unchecked down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Gin. I'm sorry for what I did to us. Please forgive me."

"I understood why you did what you did, Harry, and I still do. There's nothing to forgive."

He fell apart at her response. Never had he dared hope she'd still feel the same after what he'd done. He gripped her to him, nearly sobbing for the redemption she had given him. A few minutes later, she pulled away from him and thumbed away his tears.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get you packed and back home before anyone's the wiser."

Sniffling and swiping at the remaining tears, he began tossing his things into his trunk. He'd already sent Hedwig to The Burrow. He checked the loose floorboard under his bed just to be sure he wasn't leaving anything behind. Reassured, he took a final look around then nodded to Ginny.

Hauling the trunk down the stairs, he was surprised to see Arthur, Remus, and Kingsley. The three smiled at Harry, ignoring the obvious signs of tears and the fact that he and Ginny were holding hands. Instead, Arthur replied to Harry's look of shock.

"What? Did you really think we'd let her come by herself and leave you here alone with the shields about to go down?"

"Uh," was all Harry found he could say.

Remus smiled, pulled out a pouch and threw glittery green powder into the fireplace's flames, turning them green.

"Okay, Harry, in you go. There's not much time left."

"Don't worry about your trunk," Kingsley said in a rich baritone voice. He pointed his wand and vanished it to The Burrow.

Harry nodded and pulled Ginny with him, not letting go for a second. The fit in the fireplace was tight enough they had to stand extremely close to one another. Together they shouted their destination and disappeared into the Floo Network.

They stumbled out of the fireplace, laughing, and almost toppled but somehow managed to stay upright. He was immediately engulfed in a standard Molly hug.

"Oh, Harry, dear, thank goodness you're alright." She took in his red-rimmed eyes and pale complexion. "You look a bit peaky. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I'm better than I have been for awhile."

Neither teen could hold back the giddy smiles that stretched their mouths wide. Molly glanced from one smile to its identical counterpart, noticed how closely they were standing, and finally their still clasped hands. Her eyebrows raised but she beamed at the pair. She knew this was what Ginny had wanted for so long and seeing Harry as happy as he was now, for he was, the light in his eyes gave him away, it made her happy.

The Floo activated again and Ginny's escorts came through, just as the clock began to strike midnight. Ginny turned to Harry and gave him his first present.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," she whispered, and boldly kissed him in front of her family and friends.

When they parted, Harry blushed a Weasley red to the roots of his hair. To his surprise, he received pats on the back from the twins, Bill, and Charlie, none of whom Harry had realized were even present. Ron and Hermione were also present. Ron's mouth had to be shut by Hermione. Then he grinned and gave Harry a 'thumbs up' sign. Hermione pecked him on the cheek.

Remus mussed Harry's hair and laughed before departing, following Kingsley through the Floo.

"All right, all right, everyone to bed please. It's late," instructed the Weasley matriarch.

ooooooooo

The days leading up to Bill and Fleur's wedding were spent busily preparing The Burrow for all its visitors. As often as they could, Harry and Ginny snuck away to spend many sunlit moments together. This was one of those times.

The two were lounging by the stream that ran through the Weasley's property. Harry lay on the grassy bank, one hand cushioning his head, legs crossed at the ankles. Ginny lay on her side cuddled up to him, arm thrown around his waist, head resting on his shoulder. Harry's free hand absently played with the hair at her temple, running through it over and over again.

After several quiet moments passed, Ginny spoke languidly. "You do realize Mum let us off the hook again."

"I know," came his reply just as drowsily. "I'm surprised your parents took everything so well. I expected a bunch of questions, at least."

"Hmmm. Just when you think you have them pegged, they go and surprise you."

Harry heaved a sigh. He'd debated whether he should tell her but, in the end, decided he couldn't keep it from her any longer. He convinced himself that, had Dumbledore known of the depth of his feelings for Ginny, he'd have allowed Harry to tell her anyway.

"There's something I need to tell you, Gin."

Ginny felt the sudden tension in him. Without looking up, she said, "Okay."

Harry started by explaining what Horcruxes were and what they were for. Upon hearing this, Ginny quickly made the connection.

"The Diary. That was a Horcrux, wasn't it?" she asked, shuddering at the memory.

"Yes, it was, but it's gone now. The thing is, Tom made several. Two were destroyed, one is missing. We're guessing there's three more out there somewhere. Before Tom can be killed, those have to be found and destroyed. That's where Dumbledore and I had gone that night. He'd thought he'd found another one but it turns out someone had beat us to it. That's the missing one. We have no way of knowing if it's actually been destroyed, though. We don't even know where to look to find the others but we have to find them."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Myself, Ron, and Hermione."

Ginny sat up and looked down at her beloved. In a calm voice that hid the whirlwind of emotions inside, she asked, "You're not going back to Hogwarts, are you?"

Harry, too, sat up and looked her straight in the eye. "No. Dumbledore left this mission to me. The sooner I get this done, the sooner the prophecy can be completed. I really wish I could do this alone but Ron and Hermione won't let me."

"Good. You don't need to do everything alone, Harry. We're all here to help. I wish I could be with you."

"I wish you could, too, but since you're still underage..."

"I know. I also know you, Ron, and Hermione have been working out the details to this. When do you plan to leave?"

"The day after Bill's wedding."

"But Harry," Ginny protested, eyes beginning to water, "that's only a week away. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you sooner but these past few weeks...they've been like heaven to me. I didn't want to dampen them. I love you, Ginny Weasley, more than I ever thought I could."

"I love you, too, Harry Potter, more than I ever thought possible."

oooooooooo

They spent that final week, helping prepare for the wedding, but mostly disappearing to be with one another. They often stayed up long after everyone else had retired for the night, more often than not falling asleep in each other's arms while cuddling on the couch. Surprisingly, nothing was ever said about it.

The wedding was beautiful. Harry thought Ginny had an ethereal beauty that far surpassed Fleur. He was happy for Bill and Fleur but filled with sadness for himself and Ginny. This was the last day he would have with Ginny until his mission was complete and no one knew how long that would take.

That night, Harry sat on the chair by the window and waited for Ginny. She'd gone up to her room to change into more comfortable, lounging clothes. Hearing her on the stairs, he watched as she came into view. The moonlight spilling in through the window touched her hair and his hand suddenly itched to take its place.

Ginny crossed the room, took Harry's hand and led him to the couch. Gently, she pushed him down onto his back then joined him, curled up on her side. Neither spoke; words were unnecessary. They tenderly shared caresses, kisses, laughter, and tears. Neither slept that night, wanting to wring every possible moment out of the time they had left together.

Inevitably, the moonlight took on a more golden hue as the sun began peeking over the horizon. The light struck Ginny's hair and it became like flames, burnishing it. Harry combed his hand through it and watched it fall like fiery water. He tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly grown in his throat.

Green eyes met brown ones and they knew their time was up. Despite what they had both secretly wished, dawn had come. One more kiss then Ginny went into the kitchen to begin breakfast while Harry went upstairs to clean up and grab his pack.

Molly entered the kitchen to find Ginny already at the stove. She didn't need to ask; waves of sorrow were radiating from the young girl. She knew Harry was leaving on a mission, much to her displeasure. Instead, Molly gave her daughter a brief hug before beginning on bread.

Ron and Hermione were first downstairs.

"Ginny-," Hermione started but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Just take care of him," Ginny responded, voice quavering.

They were just getting breakfast on the table when Harry appeared. Silence reigned as forks scraped plates. Then the moment couldn't be put off any longer. Molly and Ginny walked the three young adults out the front door. Ron and Hermione said their good-byes and moved off a short distance, giving Harry privacy.

"Mrs. Weasley, I want you to know how much I appreciate all that you've ever done for me. It means more to me than you'll ever know."

Molly engulfed him in one of her classic hugs but this one had a touch of desperation to it.

"It's been our pleasure, Harry. You've grown into such a wonderful young man. Whatever it is you'll be doing out there, be careful."

At his nod, Molly kissed his cheek, lingering for a split second, before turning and going back inside. Harry turned his attention to the young woman before him. Once again, he felt as if he'd ripped his heart out and was leaving it at her feet. But then she smiled and, with a few words, picked up his heart and handed it back, making him whole again.

"Remember something for me. I've felt power, pleasure, and yes, pain but I love you and will gladly take all three because it's you who have given them to me. Go. The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back to me. I'll be waiting."

"I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, with all that I am. You're my reason for surviving. My heart will always be yours."

One final desperate kiss later, Harry walked away to meet his destiny.


End file.
